Geheimnisvolle Mächte
Handlung Geheimnisvolle Mächte ist der erste Band meiner Staffel:Die erste Seherin.Es geht um die Schülerin Lichtpfote,die im Felsclan lebt, um die ehemalige Clankatze Schattentanz und den Clan-Anführer Sonnenstern. Klappentext: "Die Clans werden kämpfen,doch sie werden ohne Wissen keine Chance haben.Deshalb ist die Zeit der Seher gekommen." Die junge Schülerin Lichtpfote wird fast jede Nacht von Albträumen geplagt.Und es geht immer um das Gleiche:Eine Streunergruppe versucht die Clans zu vernichten.Und sie ahnt nicht,wie wirklich diese Träume sind...Währenddessen versucht die einstige Clankatze Schatten(tanz) die Clans zu warnen vor einer Botschaft des Sternenclans und der Clananführer Sonnenstern versucht den Moorclan durch eine schwere Zeit unbeschadet zu führen... Die Clans Es gibt vier Clans,die gemeinsam in einem Territorium leben,welches jeder Clan auf sein Leben verteidigt.Die vier Clans heißen:Felsclan,Moorclan,Sturmclan und Fischclan.Sie haben im Laufe der Zeit gewisse Gesetze erschaffen.Es gibt unzählige,von denen manche in Vergessenheit geraten sind.Jedoch gibt es drei oberste Gestze,an die sich jeder halten muss,sonst kann es sein,dass man aus dem Clan geworfen wird. Die obersten Gesetze lauten:1:Wer Anführer eines Clans werden will,muss zusammen mit seinen Rivalen drei Prüfungen auf sich nehmen.Wer gewinnt,ist Anführer.2:Es werden keine Katzen getötet,außer in höchster Not oder wenn die Katze selbst tötet.3:Du verteidigst deinen Clan,selbst wenn es dein Leben kostet. Hierarchie Felsclan Anführer: Tatzenstern 2.Anführer: Lerchenflug Heiler: Sturmkralle Krieger: Mausezahn Loderpelz Schlangenschweif Rosenblatt Schneesturm Silberkiesel Schüler: Lichtpfote Strahlenpfote Königinnen: Eisfell Ältesten: Altgesicht Moorclan Anführer: Sonnenstern 2.Anführer: Elchpelz Heiler: Hornfuß Krieger: Spritzfell Beerenbart Silberstein Mondlicht Schüler: Platschpfote Hasenpfote Ältesten: Maiskorn Fischclan Anführer: Rohrstern 2.Anführer: Kurzflamme Krieger: Flaumfeder Spinnennetz Rehpelz Rosenohr Melonenstreif Königinnen: Silberschleier Sturmclan Anführer: Pilzstern 2.Anführer: Echopelz Heiler: Bachstrom Krieger: Dattelstreif Abenddämmer Regenschweif Wasserkralle Donnersturm Minzvogel Schüler: Astpfote Flügelpfote Leopardenpfote Ältesten: Vogelfang Bruchstein Goldkrallen Anführer: Gold 2.Anführer: Lily Andere Katzen Schatten Linny Blitzer Prolog Die Lichtung lag in sanften Mondschein.Unzählige Katzen hatten sich versammelt.Erwartungsvoll und ein wenig misstrauisch schauten sie sich auf der Lichtung um.Plötzlich sprang eine schwarze Katze auf die Lichtung.Sie war groß und muskulös.Alle wichen zurück,den dies war der Kater,der sie zu dieser Versammlung eingeladen hatte.Doch trotzdem war den meisten unwohl unter ihrem Pelz.Dem schwarzen Kater folgte eine weitere Katze auf die Lichtung,eine braun gestreifte Kätzin.Als die beiden sich in der Mitte der Lichtung setzten,herrschte für eine Zeit lang Stille.Schließlich begann der schwarze Kater zu sprechen."Nun,ihr fragt euch sicher,wieso ich euch hier her gebracht habe.Also,nicht allzu weit von uns,aber doch weit genug,lebten einst in einem großem Gebiet unsere Vorfahren,die Goldkrallen.Diese fanden dort immer Beute.Sie erjagten sie,was den Hauskätzchen unter euch sicher komisch vorkommt.Aber dann...kamen diese verfluchten Clans.Sie verjagten uns,die ehrenhaften Goldkrallen,und ließen sich dort selber nieder.Sie teilten sich in vier Gruppen:den Moorclan,den Felsclan,den Fischclan und den Sturmclan.Aber wir,die Goldkrallen mussten uns aufteilen,und wir vergassen unsere Vergangenheit.Aber jetzt,können wir uns wieder zusammen tun und uns an den Clans rächen!" "Moment mal.Also,mir ist es egal,ob ich von diesen Goldkrallen abstamme oder nicht.Ich will etwas dafür haben,dass ich dir helfe.Und wer weiß,vielleicht gibt es deine Goldkrallen garnicht!"Zustimmendes Gemurmel verbreitete sich auf der Lichtung.Jetzt regte sich die gestreifte Kätzin."Was du dafür kriegst?Beute,so viel du willst!Dort laufen einen die Tiere glatt in die Pfoten!" "Okay,ich bin dabei.Aber...wer seid ihr überhaupt?Sagt mir das und ich bin dabei."Der schwarze Kater nickte."Die gestreifte Kätzin ist Lily.Und ich...bin Gold. 1.Kapitel Lichtpfote schreckte auf.Sie schüttelte sich.Was für ein Albtraum!Eine Gruppe Streuner und Hauskätzchen,die sich zusammen tun und den Clans das Revier wegnehmen wollen!Und das Schlimmste:sie waren weit mehr Katzen als alle Clans gemeinsam!Aber es war bloß ein Traum.Nichts weiter.Sie schlich sich auf die Lichtung.Es war noch früh.Das Lager liegt in tiefen Schlaf.Plötzlich sagte jemand: "Na,schon so früh wach?" Erschrocken drehte sie sich um.Dann atmete sie beruhigt aus. "Loderpelz!" Ihr Mentor lächelte. "Na,Lichtpfote,wie wärs mit 'ner kleinen Jagdpatroullie?" Lichtpfote nickte begeistert.Zusammen trotteten sie aus dem Lager.Auf einmal hörte sie ein Miauen. "Wohin so früh,ihr beiden?" "Wir gehen jagen!" Lerchenflug,der 2.Anführer des Felsclans,nickte.Aufgeregt sprang Lichtpfote auf einen großen Felsbrocken.Loderpelz nickte ihr zu. "Komm,wir wollten jagen,oder willst du die ganze Zeit hier bleiben?" Lichtpfote sprang schnell hinter ihrem Mentor her.Begeistert roch sie die Bergluft ein.Sie war kühl und trotzdem erfrischend. "Loderpelz,wie leben eigentlich die anderen Clans?" Erwartungsvoll schaute sie ihren Mentor an.Er kannte mehr Geschichten als alle anderen im Clan,sogar mehr als die Ältesten.Sie hatte ihn schon unzählige Male ausgefragt und trotzdem hatte sie seine Geschichten noch immer nicht satt. "Später.Zuerst jagen wir und dann erzähle ich dir etwas." Als sie fertig waren,setzten sie sich auf einen Felsen.Loderpelz begann zu erzählen: "Vor langer Zeit..." 2.Kapitel "Das kannst du nicht machen!" Verzweifelt schaute Schatten ihre Freundin an. "Weißt du noch,was wir gemeinsam durchgemacht haben?Und jetzt willst du ein Hauskätzchen werden!Ich fasse es nicht!" Doch Linny schaute Schatten ernst an. "Ja,ich weiß,was wir zusammen durchgemacht haben.Und das ist der Grund,wieso ich ein "Hauskätzchen" werden will.Das Leben als Streuner ist mir zu anstrengend." "Pah!Es ist doch nur wegen deinen Liebsten,Maaaaark!" Linny schaute sie erschrocken an. "Ja,ich weiß davon.Tschüss,auf Nimmerwiedersehen!" Damit sprang Schatten davon,in den Wald.Dort rollte sie sich wütend zusammen.Sie schloss die Augen.Doch ihr Hass war ungebrochen. "Schattentanz.", flüsterte eine Stimme.Schatten schnaubte.Ein Traum,nichts weiter."Schattentanz!", kam es nun eindringlicher.Sie blinzelte.So hatte sie schon seit Ewigkeiten niemand genannt.Das letzte Mal,als sie aus dem Sturmclan verbannt wurde,hatte man sie so genannt.Plötzlich trat eine Katze aus dem Schatten.Es war ein Kater.Sein Fell war sehr struppig und zerzaust,trotzdem glitzerte sein Fell. "Käfersprung.", zischte Schatten wütend. "Verschwinde." Der Kater schaute sie ruhig an,als hätte er die Feindseligkeit in ihrer Stimme gar nicht bemerkt. "Schattentanz,die Clans sind in großer Gefahr und du..." "Ich habe nichts damit zu tun.Ihr habt mich verbannt.Ich gehöre nicht mehr zu euch.Ich bin eine Streunerin." Der Kater nickte. "Ja,aber du bist die einzige,an die wir uns noch wenden können." "Natürlich,ich bin die letzte Wahl.Fragen wir alle und dann,wenn keiner einverstanden ist,fragt ihr mich.Vergiss es." Damit drehte sie sich um und ging. 3.Kapitel Beunruhigt blickte Sonnenherz auf seine Konkurrenten,Spritzfell und Beerenbart.Jeder von ihnen war erfahrener und vor allem selbstsicherer als er.Er hatte kaum eine Chance,Anführer zu werden.Vielleicht sollte er doch sich gleich zurückziehen.Da erklang die Stimme von Hornfuß,dem Heiler des Clans. "Nun,wir sind hier alle versammelt,um einen neuen Anführer zu wählen,und ich bedaure sehr,dass Dornstern so früh zum Sternenclan gegangen ist." Sonnenherz senkte traurig den Kopf.Als Dornstern noch 2.Anführer war,war er sein Mentor gewesen.Er hatte ihm sehr viel beigebracht.Und jetzt...war er tod. "Aber...natürlich müssen wir nun mit den Prüfungen beginnen.Seid ihr bereit?"Alle nickten. "Die erste Prüfung ist natürlich unsere wichtigste,die Klugheitsprüfung.Ihr müsst beweisen,ob ihr auch schlau genug seid,um Anführer zu werden.Jeder von euch übernimmt einen Tag lang die Rolle des Anführers.Dann werden wir ja sehen,wer gewinnt!" "Nun,drei Tage sind vergangen und wir wissen,wer nicht Anführer wird!Nämlich Spritzfell!"Der schildplattfarbene Kater schnaubte."Aber es gibt noch Beerenbart und Sonnenherz!"Schon sprangen die beiden in die Trainingskuhle und umkreisten sich drohend. 4.Kapitel Vor vielen Jahren kamen unsere Vorfahren hierher und wurden zu den vier Clans,die wir heute kennen:den Felsclan,den Fischclan,den Moorclan und den Sturmclan.Jeder von ihnen hat besondere Fähigkeiten:der Sturmclan ist ausgezeichneter Jäger,dem Fischclan macht selbst Regen nichts aus,der Moorclan schleppt sich durch jeden Sumpf und der Felsclan klettert unglaublich schnell.Mit diesen Kräften siedelte sich jeder dort an,wo es ihm am besten passte.Jeder hatte starke,schlaue Anführer:Sturm,Fisch,Moor und Fels.Sie erschufen die drei obersten Gesetze,an die wir uns heute noch halten. Lichtpfote schaute ihren Mentor begeistert an."Und der beste Clan ist natürlich der Felsclan!" "Nicht ganz.Jeder Clan hat seine Fähigkeiten!Aber jetzt sollten wir lieber ins Lager zurück,sonst machen sich die anderen noch Sorgen!"Lichtpfote blinzelte.Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und es war spürbar wärmer geworden,obwohl es noch immer ein wenig kühl war.Eilig folgte sie Loderpelz in den angenehmen Schatten des Lagers."Ruh dich ein bisschen aus.",miaute Loderpelz.Das ließ sich Lichtpfote nicht zweimal sagen.Erschöpft trottete sie zum Frischbeute-Haufen und legte ihre Beute dorthin.Dann legte sie sich hin und wollte sich gerade etwas nehmen,als ihre Schwester Strahlenpfote zu ihr lief."Was hast du denn heute gemacht?Ich hatte Kampftraining!Mausezahn hat mir gezeigt,wie man Gegner richtig plattmacht!Du hast keine Chance gegen mich!"Lichtpfote stöhnte innerlich.Wieso musste ihre Schwester so eine Angeberin sein?"Eigentlich wollte ich gerade essen,als so ein Mäusehirn mich vollgelabert hat mit ihrem ach so tollen Kampftraining!Kapiert?" "Das sagst du doch nur,weil du Angst hast,dass ich dich besiege!" "Ach ja?"Und schon stürzte Lichtpfote auf ihre Schwester. 5.Kapitel Schatten seufzte.Schon die dritte Nacht mit diesem gräßlichem Albtraum.Immer derselbe Traum,immer dieselben Worte und immer wieder Angst.Am liebsten würde sie die ganze Nacht aufbleiben,aber dann hätte sie am Tag nicht mehr genug Kraft zum Jagen.Mit einem leisem Stöhnen schlief sie ein. Der Wald brannte.Im glühenden Schein des Feuers sah Schatten sich selbst."Nein,'Nein'!"Plötzlich sah sie eine Katze.Doch sie war zu weit weg,um sie zu erkennen.Die Flammen zerstörten alles."Die Clans werden kämpfen,doch sie werden ohne Wissen keine Chance haben.Deshalb ist die Zeit der Seher gekommen." Erschrocken wachte Schatten auf.Beunruhigt sah sie sich um.Alles war ganz normal,nur...es war mitten in der Nacht.Sie stand auf und schüttelte sich.Eigentlich hatte sie versucht es zu ignorieren,aber die Stimme in ihrem Traum war die des ehemaligen Sturmclan-Anführers Dämmerstern."Na schön,Sternenclan,ich werde zu den Clans gehen und sie vor eurer Botschaft warnen,wenn ihr das so wollt!"Als Schatten sich zum gehen wandte,flüsterte ihr eine Stimme zu:"Danke,Schatten." 6.Kapitel Sonnenherz schaute seinen Rivalen Beerenbart an.Dieser war kräftig und auch sehr schlau.Würde er diesen erfahrenen Krieger überhaupt schlagen können?"Die zweite Prüfung besteht darin:Der erste,der aus der Sandkuhle draußen ist,hat verloren!Dabei sind fast alle Mittel erlaubt!Seid ihr bereit?"Die beiden nickten."Also los!"Sofort stürzte sich Sonnenherz auf Beerenbart.Alle sahen gespannt zu,wie sie miteinander kämpften.Keiner schien aufzugeben wollen.Plötzlich hatte Sonnenherz eine Idee.Er rannte auf Beerenbart zu und schupste ihn aus der Trainingskuhle."Oohh!Beerenbart hat verloren!Aber er hat noch immer eine Chance!"Sonnenherz und Beerenbart setzten sich je auf eine Seite der Lichtung.Hornfuß eilte herbei und grub mit der Kralle eine schmale Linie zwischen die beiden."Ihr kennt die Regeln:wollt ihr,dass Beerenbart Anführer wird,dann kommt auf seine Seite.Und wenn Sonnenherz neuer Anführer werden soll,geht zu ihm!"Die Katzen gingen hin und her,besprachen sich mit ihren Freunden und Geschwistern,und dann fällten sie eine Entscheidung.Zuerst schien es,als würden mehr Krieger zu Beerenbart gehen,woraufhin dieser Sonnenherz einen triumphierenden Blick zuwarf.Aber dann kamen immer mehr zu Sonnenherz.Schließlich hatten alle Katzen außer Hornfuß eine Entscheidung getroffen.Und Sonnenherz schaute glücklich um sich."Sonnenherz ist neuer Anführer!Glückwunsch!" 7.Kapitel Lichtpfote gähnte.Was für ein Tag!Jagdpatroullie,Kampftraining und auch noch Wasser holen vom kleinen Fluss!Eigentlich fließt ganz in der Nähe des Lagers ein kleiner Bach.Aber durch die Hitze in der Blattgrüne versiegt der Bach und man muss Wasser vom viel weiter entfernten Fluss holen.Lichtpfotes Pfoten fühlten sich an,als würden sie gleich abfallen.Sie war sehr erschöpft und furchtbar müde.Seufzend legte sie sich hin und schloss die Augen.Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen,und deshalb war es auch nicht verwunderlich,dass sie sofort einschlief. Der schwarze Kater bleckte die Zähne."Ihr seid feige!Feige und faul!Das will eine hartgesottener Goldkralle werden?Ihr schafft es noch nicht einmal,eine Nacht ohne eure Zweibeiner zu verbringen!"Zustimmendes Gemurmel entstand unter den Goldkrallen."Man sollte sie rauswerfen!" "Typisch Hauskätzchen,alles Versager!" "Schluss!"Der schwarze Kater schaute alle grimmig an."Nicht alle Hauskätzchen sind solche Feiglinge!Immerhin stammen auch sie von unseren ehrenhaften Vorfahren,den Goldkrallen,ab!"Nun trat eine braune Kätzin vor."Gold hat recht!Aber mir scheint,manche Hauskätzchen haben vergessen,von wem sie abstammen!" "Lily hat recht!Nun,ihr unsicheren Hauskätzchen,ich mache euch ein Angebot:kehrt zu euren Zweibeinern zurück.Wenn ihr nicht uns beitreten wollt,dann führt euer Leben weiter,so wie es war.Aber kommt ihr später auf die Idee,dass ihr uns doch beitreten wollt..."Gold kniff die Augen zusammen."...dann seit ihr zu spät.Wollt ihr aber doch bei uns bleiben,dann kommt morgen bei Sonnenaufgang genau zu dieser Lichtung.Trotzdem warne ich euch: entscheidet ihr euch doch noch für ein bequemes Hauskätzchenleben..."Plötzlich sprang er auf den Rücken eines stämmigen Hauskätzchen.Ohne Erbarmen bohrte er seine Krallen in die Kehle des Katers.Diesem entfuhr noch ein schriller Hilferuf,dann sank er zu Boden."So ergeht es allen,die zögern.Merkt euch das.Dies war der Kater,der am wenigsten für dieses Leben geeignet ist.Er wäre früher oder später sowieso gestorben."Als Gold seine Ansprache beendet hatte,flohen die Hauskätzchen entsetzt von der Lichtung.Der Einzige,der überblieb,war ein schildplattfarbener Kater mit langen Schweif."Ich trete euch bei,ohne irgendwelche Überlegungen.Es ist einfach meine Bestimmung."Gold nickte."So jemanden lob ich mir." 8.Kapitel Der Donnerweg war riesig.Überall ratterten Monster herum.Verängstigt wich Schatten zurück.Obwohl sie eine Streunerin geworden war,hat sie es vorgezogen,in einen Wald zu leben,statt in der Nähe von Zweibeinern.Aber was sollte sie bloß machen?"Da komme ich nie im Leben rüber.",murmelte sie."Klar kannst du rüberkommen."Erschrocken drehte sich Schatten um.Vor ihr stand ein grauer Kater mit zerzausten Fell."Wer bist du?",fauchte Schatten."Ach,ich bin Blitzer.Ich denke,du willst über den Donnerweg.Ich könnte dir helfen." "Wirklich?"Misstrauisch blickte Schatten den grauen Kater an."Klaro.Wohin willst du überhaupt?Muss ja unheimlich wichtig sein,wenn du dich sogar über den Donnerweg wagen willst!" "Das geht dich nichts an!" "Also brauchst du keine Hilfe?Du schaffst es ganz allein?Das ist aber fein!Dann muss ich dir ja gar nicht über den Donnerweg helfen?Supi!"Besorgt blickte Schatten zum Donnerweg.Es waren zwar weniger Monster als vorher,aber es sah noch immer gefährlich aus ohne Hilfe.Zähneknirschend wandte sie sich an den grauen Kater,der sie grinsend anschaute."Na schön.Wenn du mir hilfst,dann erzähle ich dir,wieso ich unbedingt da rüber will." "Aber zuerst sagst du mir wieso du da rüber willst."Schatten seufzte."Na schön.Aber wenn du abhaust,ziehe ich dir das Fell über die Ohren!" "Schon kapiert.Also,wieso willst du rüber?" "Es ist so..." 9.Kapitel folgt Ich weiß,Hornfuß klingt wie ein Quizmoderator,aber mir ist halt nichts besseres eingefallen DDDDDDX '''Wenn du wissen willst,wieso Schatten(tanz) aus dem Clan verbannt wurde,lies Schattentanz und Kleepelz Hier gehts zur Staffelübersicht: Die erste Seherin Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Staffeln